


if i am with you under the same sky, just breathing alone makes me happy.

by 2captains



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drinking, Light Angst, M/M, Past Relationship(s), that's about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 18:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10973046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2captains/pseuds/2captains
Summary: Mingyu can't help drinking on a weekday.





	if i am with you under the same sky, just breathing alone makes me happy.

**Author's Note:**

> heeey! this is inspired by meanie's lyrics in don't wanna cry! if you haven't seen the lyrics yet, search it up and stream their mv as well. c:
> 
> as usual, not proofread.

Mingyu’s not going to lie, he hates the taste of beer. He hates how bitter it tasted the first time he ever drank some. He hates how it leaves a disgusting aftertaste on his tongue the day after. He hates how it burns his throat when he takes a gulp. He hates how he doesn’t need to save up to buy a whole case because college beer is cheap, and how buying said cases when he’s frustrated became a routine.

 

He hates it but he has no other choice since it’s the only thing that makes him forget (“ _For a while_ ,” Seungcheol once said when he confronted the younger boy, of course Mingyu didn’t bulge).

 

So he’s not really surprised when he finds himself automatically handing out money to the bartender on a Tuesday afternoon. He’s already done with all of his classes for today, so he thought that maybe a few sips won’t hurt. He’s not a lightweight. He can handle a few beers here and there.

 

“I’ve always told you this,” Junhui emerges from the other side of the bar and hands out a bottle of Mingyu’s usual and a glass. He opens the bottle with his hand easily and pours down a reasonable amount in the glass before he places it down again. “You should really stop drinking on a weekday. It’ll fuck you up the next morning.”

 

“30% of your pay every Tuesday comes from me, aren’t you glad I’m here?” Mingyu smirks and stares down on the glass of beer in front of him.

 

“You’re still a student, Gyu.” Junhui’s tone is stern but he knows he’s like talking to the air.

 

“I know that.” Mingyu retorts, and Junhui lets out a huff.

 

“Whatever, I’m taking a break,” He pulls up his hankerchief  from his pocket and wipes his hands with it. He puts it back and taps the table. “I’m going on my break and for the love of _God_ , please don’t do anything stupid.”

 

Mingyu picks up the glass and raises it as a way of telling Junhui that he heard him. Though, as weird as it looked, he doesn’t take a sip and places it back down again.

 

Today’s not like any other day where Mingyu goes to the bar to drink his ass off, accidentally call his ex _and_ be drunk enough to not remember it an hour later. No, because this time, he wants to be sober when he does.

 

It’s been a year (and 6 days but who’s counting? Certainly not him) since he and Wonwoo broke up yet the memory and the wound are still fresh. He doesn’t want to admit it but even after countless attempts on trying to move on and forget about his hyung, he just can’t seem to make himself do it.

 

He can’t do it. He won’t, because he still believes in the idea that there’s still a tiny bit of chance left for Wonwoo and him. The same idea that made him pull out his phone and dial the painfully familiar number right now.

 

Once. Twice. Thrice.

 

Mingyu stared at his phone screen, the contact name “Don’t Call Him” plastered and glowed. He chuckles dryly because that’s exactly what he’s doing. He rubs his palm on his jeans since he’s already sweating buckets. He has never called Wonwoo sober, and Wonwoo never really picks up. Mingyu thought that it’s stupid to still even think of his past lover, but what can he do? He’s still whipped.

 

“... Hello?”  Mingyu heard a low voice coming from the speaker, his eyes grew wide when he realized it was Wonwoo who was talking.

 

He coughed and drew the phone closer to his ear. “Hi.”

 

“What do you want, Mingyu?” Wonwoo’s tone became cold, and Mingyu remembers how the older man sounded just like that when they broke up. “I’m busy.”

 

“You’re not busy,” He sighs. “You’re at your apartment.”

 

Wonwoo let out an airy chuckle. “How the fuck do you even know that?”

 

“Junhui-hyung.”

 

“Great,” Mingyu hears a small clump in the background, recognizing that Wonwoo closed a book he was possibly reading before he called. “Now you have Jun on your side.”

 

“He’s not on my side. Actually, he wants me to stop reaching out to you.”  He said in a matter-of-factly voice.

 

Wonwoo gritted his teeth. “You should really listen to him then.”

 

“I can’t, Wonwoo,” He grips the hem of his shirt, trying to stop the tears forming in his eyes from falling. “You know I can’t do that.”

 

He waits for a reply, but it’s been seconds and Wonwoo still hasn’t spoke up. Yet when he does, he changes the subject. “Why did you even call?” Mingyu feels that Wonwoo’s close to ending the call. He’s glad he hasn’t yet. “What do you want?”

 

Mingyu hesitates, before he speaks again. “How are you?”

 

“I’m okay.”

 

“I’m not okay,” He laughs, albeit forcefully. “Really? You’re okay? Don’t you miss me, Wonwoo?”

 

“I don’t miss you.”

 

“But I do.”

 

“and I don’t care,” Wonwoo snaps back and speaks one last time before ending the call. “Stop calling me.” Mingyu hears a soft beeping emitting from his phone. He turns it off and lazily drops it on the table.

 

He thinks he’s crazy. Maybe he is. But getting happy because of hearing your ex’s voice is reasonable, right? He doesn’t care if Wonwoo was close to shouting a few minutes ago. He doesn’t really mind that he’ll probably never get to hear another word from Junhui regarding Wonwoo again. Even for a few minutes, he got to hear the voice he’s been longing for every single day. He just hopes that maybe one day they’ll get back together. He’s still hoping, so he gives Wonwoo time.

 

Shaking his head, Mingyu picks up the glass again and finally drinks his beer.


End file.
